Phil Dunphy
Philip Humphrey "Phil" Dunphy is a protagonist from TV Series Modern Family. He is Claire's husband and father of Haley, Alex, and Luke. He works as a real estate agent in California. He is portrayed by Ty Burrell, who also portrayed Leonard Samson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as voiced Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Biography Before The Show Phil was born in April 3, 1969 in Florida to Frank and Grace Dunphy. From her mother's side, he is part Australian. He went to high school where he was an active member of the cheerleading squad, a habit he continued to pursue until his college years. On his 12th birthday, Phil hit 10 straight fastballs in the batting cage. His best friend then, Jeff Sweeney stepped in and was hit in the groin, to which Phil shouted "Ball two!" and people laughed. Phil would regard this as his best birthday for years, and according to him, also the moment he discovered that he is funny ("Game Changer"). Phil had two girlfriends before Claire: Denise, whom he broke up with while he was already dating Claire ("Truth Be Told"), and Carla Concannon, to whom he lost his virginity to on June 10, 1988 while listening to Carly Simon's Nobody Does it Better ("Sleeper"). During college, he had a roommate, Ling a fellow cheerleader who would later be mentioned to having built his own helicopter. He had a rival in college named Glen Whipple, captain of the cheer leading squad who also break dances and performs magic like Phil. He mentioned going to trapeze school ("Benched") and having a job parking cars where he dented an Aston Martin ("The One That Got Away"). He also has a severe fear of clowns, which he attributes to his accidental finding of a dead clown in the woods when he was a child ("Fizbo"). Personality Phil describes himself as a "cool dad." A devoted family man, he dotes on his wife Claire and constantly tries to find ways to bond with his three kids, which quite often falls short. He uses a parenting method that he calls "peerenting", which is a combination of talking like a peer, but acting like a parent ("Pilot"). Phil is generally portrayed as a good person who always takes the high road in dealing with difficulties, except when pushed too his limit as in "Fulgencio", where turned to mafia-like ways to solve his family's problems. Phil is often obsessive over being his kids' best buddy, which falls short especially as his kids go through puberty. Phil is shown to be childlike and clumsy at times, and as implied by Claire to possibly have ADHD, characteristics he seems to share with his son Luke. One running gag with Phil is that he frequently makes accidental double entendres, often to the expense of Claire or his intelligence. Phil is portrayed as a funny guy, which he claims started at his 12th birthday party where everyone laughed at his joke and he discovered he is funny. He often uses wordplay and improvisation in sentences to entertain people. For example, when before he answers the phone, he once asks "Who sang Evil Woman?" and then answers the phone "E-L-O" as in 'Hello'. Phil is also an avid follower of technology, being adept on the latest gadgets with his online buddies. He loves sci-fi, fantasy and role-playing, as well as the concept of robots taking over or being used to further people's lives. Phil is a born dreamer always almost unshakably optimistic, easygoing, happy-go-lucky and maintains a positive attitude in an insane degree of situations. Despite this, he is fully capable of being deadly serious when his family's welfare is being compromised. Phil is also very good at choosing presents, according to Claire, which she is very bad at ("Great Expectations"). Phil is a realtor and takes his job seriously, to such a point that Claire believes incorrectly that it is the only thing that he ever takes seriously. Because of his career in presenting comfortable homes to a variety of people, he gets on with other people effortlessly, especially divorcées ("Larry's Wife"). Phil is not only fun-loving and almost childishly optimistic, but also extremely compassionate and empathetic to a fault. He selflessly puts others a mile ahead of himself and is willing to help out his family and friends, even Jay (Who has always shown animosity towards him) when they are in a jam. Despite this, Phil can lose his cool when pushed too far, which climactically comes to pass in "When a Tree Falls" when Jay unintentionally jokingly mocks Phil in front of his friends, and in the ensuing boxing match between them Phil obliterates Jay and beats him furiously, fuelled by some boxed-up rage against Jay for resenting him since they met. He is willing to apologise to Jay afterwards. Also, Phil is the first to truly comfort Jay in "The Storm", when Jay laments about the friends he lost in the military and that he feels compelled by their tradition to toast the fallen when one of their surviving comrades dies. One of his infamous traits would be his effeminacy, especially when compared to his wife, a prime example of such role reversal would be when Claire became head of Jay's closet industry and he becomes the neglected trophy wife (instead of the stereotypical other way around). He enjoys spa days, gossip and was revealed to be a fully licensed hair stylist and masseuse. However, Phil's effmeinancy is also a useful trait for his job as a realtor; he has shown power over women because of his reliableness and trustworthy nature. Gloria admits that he is impossible to lie to and is easy to confide within such as when he helped her settle her problems with her old apartment while he was a hairdresser at the time. Phil is revealed to be attracted to black women, although he only realised this while claiming he had a thing for powerful women: Michelle Obama, Serena Williams and Oprah Winfrey, only realising the connection whilst listing. Gallery Phil_Dunphy-S8.jpg -QgsAtC12mKl.jpg phil-dunphy.jpg ty-burrelljpg-8d29c699c4b07b3b.jpg claire and phil.jpg 945.jpg 842f6509939da26c22f7eeace5d948f4--phil-dunphy-julie-bowen.jpg 8f1090d03e9a8c3433d400cb43ef9ffd--phil-dunphy-comedy-series.jpg phil-dunphy-claire-dunphy.jpg TyBurrell.png|Phil Dunphy in "Family Guy" Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Modern Family Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dimwits Category:Inventors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous